


Wish Of Fallen Star

by rezagray



Category: Freezing (Anime & Manga), Highschool DxD (Anime), Sekirei (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rezagray/pseuds/rezagray
Summary: What happen if you gain power to fulfill your wish from falling star ? something lewd happens
Kudos: 4





	Wish Of Fallen Star

It was a busy night in New York. Many civilian passed each other without care to each other. This is the image what Reza Asca saw when he arrived in the city. Reza Asca is average looking teenager with black eye and black hair. If you look at him for the first time the word average will come to your mind.

When he arrived for the first time to further his education in USA. This is his new life from now on. It’s nothing different from his origin country and now he decided to take a break from his duty as a student and sightsee New York.

Now, here he is sitting on the empty bench in the park of the city  
“My life is so boring. Why didn’t my life interesting like MC in the anime. Gain a superpower, going to adventure and surrounded by many beautiful women.” Reza mused to himself

Unconsciously, he looked at the night sky. Suddenly he saw a falling star in the corner of vision.  
“Falling star.hmm. It’s first time I see falling star like. Its look like very different. Damn its not look like a normal falling star. Its very bright and beautiful just like CGI in the film. But it is very strange no one look like see the falling star” Reza said to himself while looking around people in his surrounding.

Usually people will record strange event in this age. But no one around him noticed the falling star. It look like no one can see what Reza saw.  
“Strange. People usually will point their camera to this phenomena but no one record this event. Is it only my hallucination or they are too busy with their ife ? or this falling star is very special, people said if you wish on falling star, your wish will be fulfilled” Reza though to himself

He decided to try his new theory. He raised his and and closed his eyed and said his wish  
“I wish i can have power to fulfill everything i wish. Every wish i create will become reality”

He decided to didn't hold back his wish. After all there is nothing to lose if the wish didn't get fulfilled. After a few moment. He opened his eye to saw the falling star. The star became bigger and brighter.

“The star became brighter and bigger. Don’t tell me my wish will become reality. Damn, dont tell me the falling star will fall on me”

True to his word the direction of falling star heading to the boy. The boy realizing his life in danger tried to running away, but before he can take first step. The star crashed the boy and make the boy faint. There is no explosion nor blood. The star change to multi-color particles and covered the boy. People around the park not noticing the magical event as if nothing happen

First Person POV   
I groggily open my eyes. I try to remember the reason why i’m sleeping in the park. The memory about the falling star come to me. I look around the park but there is nothing happen to the park. There is no fallen star crater. I check my body and i see multicolored particle cover my body. It make me freak out. Many question come to my mind, did it happen, did it only my hallucination.

The strange situation make me very glad. Some superhero gain their power by strange event. This event that happened to me is one of those event.

I looked at people arround me they look like they dont notice the particle around me. What power did i gain from the falling star. I wonder did my wish can be fulfilled.

I decided to test my theory.  
“I wish. I have car toy on my hand” I say while imagine a car toy in my mind. I feel like something suddenly appear on my hand. It is a car toy. Its the same car toy that i imagined in my memory. I decided to check the car toy and it is real.

I feel very happy i can feel my life will never be boring again. I gain the magical power to fulfil my wish, then I decided to test my new found power to test the limit of power and gain conclusion that I can use my power when I said ‘ I wish” and after that it became reality.

With this power I decided to fullfil my wish and the first world I decided to visit is Freezing World

END

Hello Everyone i'm new writter here so i decided to write wish fulfilment fanfic  
English is not my first languange so there are many mistake.  
so feel free to give me constructive criticism

See you Later


End file.
